une nuit pour une fleur de lune
by little akary
Summary: Après avoir reçu plusieurs lettre, Hinata reçu celle qui finit par tout expliquer. L'auteur venait de lui donner rendez-vous.


Une nuit pour une fleur de lune.

C'était ce que contenait la lettre que la jeune fille venait de recevoir. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'était que la lettre avait été posée sur son bureau sans qu'elle n'est pus voir qui le donnait. Surtout que cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle recevait cette même avec la même écriture, la même phrase, les mêmes mots.

Hinata pensait que la lettre venait d'un de ses coéquipiers et elle avait, depuis longtemps, finit par comprendre que Naruto ne serait jamais amoureux d'elle. De plus c'était bien trop poétique pour que cette lettre vienne de lui. Du coup, elle pensait plutôt que c'était une blague de Kiba. Elle finit par sortir de sa chambre…Sa ? Oui elle avait quitté le manoir Hyuga dès qu'elle avait pu et son seul contact avec la famille était Neji ou des fois sa sœur. Donc, une fois sortie de sa chambre elle se dirigea vers la cuisine la jeune kunoichi avait dans l'idée de se préparer à manger mais quelqu'un sonna à la porte. C'est dans un gros soupire qu'elle alla ouvrir, se demandant qui osait la déranger avant qu'elle n'est pus petit-déjeuner. Pourtant c'est avec le même petit sourire timide, qui l'avait accompagnée toute sa vie, qu'elle ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver devant un brun avec deux traces rouges sur ses joues.

« Hinata t'as oublié qu'on devait s'entrainer aujourd'hui ? Aller viens, dit Kiba la tirant par le poignet.

-Ano…Kiba-kun, il faudrait que je m'habille, osa-t-elle doucement.

-Ah ! Oui, oui, vas-y.

-Arrigato. »

Timidement, elle rentra chez elle pour se changer tandis que le brun attendait sagement dehors. Une fois prête ils rejoignirent Shino sur leur terrain d'entraînement, s'en suivit une longue journée. Bien que son niveau ait considérablement augmenté, la kunoichi aux yeux de neige se trouvait toujours faible et pour cela elle se donnait toujours à fond dans les entraînements.

Hinata ne rentra chez elle qu'à la nuit tombée et là une nouvelle lettre l'attendait mais elle lui semblait différente. Peut-être parce que l'enveloppe était différente, et son nom écrit avec une écriture plus précipitée. En effet, dans cette lettre des mots avaient été ajouté, plus que ça même l'auteur des lettres venait de lui donnait rendez-vous. C'était pour ce soir en plus. Toute dans ses pensées elle alla prendre sa douche, et en sortant elle se rhabilla d'un kimono blanc, orné de quelques pétales rouges sur les extrémités. Rien à voir avec son pyjama. Devait-elle-y aller ? Dans sa tête une petite voix lui disait oui mais elle hésitait. Si c'était vraiment une blague de Kiba celui-ci se moquerai du fait qu'elle soit venue. Finalement la kunoichi se décida à y aller.

La lune était claire et les étoiles se dégageaient bien du ciel noir. La lune éclairait le chemin qu'empruntait la jeune fille. Elle passa par le petit parc par vit du coin de l'œil quelques personnes qui se promenaient encore. Puis elle arriva à la grande porte nord de Konoha, Izumo et Kotetsu dormais comme des biens heureux. Hinata en profita donc pour passer discrètement puis se glissant comme une ombre à travers les arbres elle arriva près d'un petit lac. Personne n'était là, un léger soupire se fit entendre tandis qu'elle alla s'asseoir sur un rocher surplombant l'eau. Elle priait intérieurement pour voir arriver une frimousse enfantine surmontée d'une tignasse blonde même si elle savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre. D'un coup la fleur de lune tourna la tête pour voir quelques mèches brunes alors dans une lenteur déçue elle baissa la tête ; c'était bien Kiba. Elle le savait il se moquerait d'elle qu'elle soit venue mais dès que deux mains, plutôt froides, se posèrent devant ses yeux. Dès qu'une voix grave prononça : « Devines qui c'est ? » à ses oreilles. La kunoichi aux yeux de neige reconnue directement qui était l'auteur des lettres… « Fleur de lune » … comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ? Comment avait-elle pus oublier ? Sans doute parce que depuis ce jour il l'avait lui aussi abandonner malgré qu'il sache tout ce qu'elle affrontait…

« Qu'est-ce que…commença-t-elle.

-Je voulais revoir ma fleur de lune avant… »

La phrase resta là en supent, Hinata s'était retournée pour se blottir dans les bras du jeune homme. « Fleur de lune » c'était comme ça qu'il l'appelait lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et la porteuse de byakugan était loin de se douter qu'il s'en souvenait encore. Tellement de choses s'étaient passée et depuis leur nomination genin, il ne venait plus la voir. De plus après ce qu'il s'était passé, elle pensait ne plus jamais le revoir.

« …avant de devoir vraiment te laisser…peut-être à jamais…, continua-t-il.

-…

-Alors je voulais passer une soirée avec toi, à la pleine lune comme cette fois là…Tu te souviens ? »

Comment aurait-elle pu oublier cette soirée ? Pour elle ça avait été une de ses meilleures soirées. Celle où l'espoir lui était revenu. Comment oublier le jour où ils s'étaient promis de toujours pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre. Le jour où pour une nuit la timide petite fille avait complètement oublié son soleil pour se faire une place dans les ténèbres d'un cœur.

« Je…J'ai pas ou…oublié…

-Depuis quand bégayes-tu en me parlant, soupira-t-il tristement, je te fais peur…

-Non ! Non…

-Hinata si je suis là c'est pour te dire que… »

La kunoichi aux yeux de neige avait, pour arrêter la phrase du brun, posé ses mains sur ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il avait à dire car cela voudrait dire qu'elle ne le reverrait pas. Elle ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête, juste rester là contre lui, contre celui qui lui faisait oublier son amour à sens unique. Hinata plongea son regard nacré dans l'intensité des yeux du jeune homme. 6 ans, ça faisait 6 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, alors elle ne voulait pas que cette magie s'arrête. Apparemment le brun n'était pas de cet avis car il enleva la main qui lui couvrait la bouche.

« Hinata je suis venu te le dire aujourd'hui car j'en ai enfin le courage…

-Je ne veux pas que tu le dises.

-Que je dise quoi ? demanda-t-il pensant qu'elle avait comprit.

-Je n'en sais rien mais ne dis rien…

-Et je pourrai savoir pourquoi ? fit-il légèrement amusé.

-Parce qu'après tu partiras… »

A peine ces simples mots prononcés une lueur de tristesse passa dans le regard du brun, celui-ci d'habitude si neutre. Comme mut d'un réflexe inconnu il la serra contre lui. Un moment passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne se décident à bouger mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin la fleur de lune se libéra de l'emprise du brun puis se mit dos à lui.

« Vas-y dit-le, murmura-t-elle tristement.

-Je…Hinata…Les choses sont devenues plus complexe, j'ai certaine chose à faire et…

-Quelle est la plus important pour toi ?" demanda-t-elle un peu durement.

Le brun serra les points regardant la kunoichi, il voulu la prendre une nouvelle fois la prendre dans ses bras mais celle-ci s'avança. Il ne bougea donc pas, prenant juste le temps de regarder la jeune fille. Celle-ci avançait vers le petit lac, lentement elle posa un pied sur l'eau puis un autre jusqu'à se retrouver au milieu de celui-ci. C'est ce moment que choisi un rayon de lune pour l'éclairer ce qui aurait fait à quiconque comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme l'appelait fleur de lune. Lentement elle se retourna pour voir le brun mais avant qu'elle n'est pu arriver à la fin de son geste elle préféra regarder ses pieds. Elle prit alors la parole de sa petite voix :

« Dit-le…au moins comme ça plus rien ne te retiendra ici…

-C'est peut-être le contraire qui se passera…

-Alors je n'ai rien à perdre.

-Hinata… je… »

Il avança hésitant à troubler l'eau du petit lac, la lumière du rayon de lune. Il hésitait à venir plonger dans les ténèbres un cœur qui n'arrive à briller que lorsque son soleil pointe le bout de son nez. Il voulait pouvoir devenir ce soleil mais comme pouvoir lui cacher l'autre qui arrive si bien l'éclairer. Il aimerait l'enlever, la prendre avec lui et l'emmener dans les ténèbres, loin de l'autre. Loin de sa lumière.

La kunoichi aux yeux de neige n'avait pas bougeait mais, depuis que le brun avait bougé, elle le regardait. Il était maintenant au bord de l'eau et hésitait alors doucement elle s'avança vers lui quand quelqu'un cria :

« SASUKE !!!! »

-Naruto-kun…murmura-t-elle.

-Hinata, fais attention Hinata. »

Le blond resta légèrement surprit lorsqu'il vit la porteuse de byakugan ne pas bouger mais plutôt à rester là, à regarder le brun. Mais surtout que c'était de même pour ce dernier. Naruto vit Uchiha remuer les lèvres et Hinata partir vivement en courant, au même moment. Le brun disparut peu après ayant tout de même pris le temps de la regarder.

La fleur de lune courait, elle était triste d'avoir vu ce rendez-vous raccourci mais en même heureuse que Naruto les ai coupé. Elle n'avait rien entendu, il devrait se revoir…au moins pour qu'il puisse lui dire.


End file.
